Brighter Than the Ocean
by Random Storygirl
Summary: I have figured out over the years exactly how much pain she has experienced, yet at that moment, she had never seemed more innocent. If only she could have experienced things like this when she actually was younger.


**Author's Note: **Success! I just thought of an idea for a Crellie story! This will probably be short. And suckish. But who cares? This is set during the Degrassi Goes Hollywood Movie, when Craig and Ellie are walking along the beach.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Degrassi. But if I did, Studz would get back together and rock the socks off the Three Tenners. :D

**Brighter Than the Ocean**

"Come on, Craig! The sea isn't cold at all!" Ellie called, obviously trying to tempt me from the shallow blue water. I shook my head, both as a way to refuse and in disbelief. I don't remember her being this carefree before. But then again, the last time I saw her wasn't necessarily the most lighthearted moment. In fact, it was part of a situation that I'd rather not dwell on now that I'm in a better place.

"No, you go ahead! I'm good." I yelled to her over the crashing of the waves. I was perfectly fine on the dry sand, and was determined to leave the beach without getting soaked.

"Baby!" she shouted back challengingly.

"Says the girl who wanted to buy a balloon on the boardwalk!" I replied, amused. She glared at me playfully before continuing to splash around. I have figured out over the years exactly how much pain she has experienced, yet at that moment, she had never seemed more innocent. Sunlight reflected on the sea, casting glittery white spots on the surface, as well as in her sparkling emerald green eyes. The breeze swept through her fiery red hair, causing it to catch this light and glow even brighter than the ocean. I heard her squeal when the waves reached too high, sprinkling droplets of saltwater onto her grey dress.

I smiled, unable to help feeling cheerful as I watched her act so childishly. If only she could have experienced things like this when she actually was younger. But instead, she was forced to spend her time worrying about and waiting for calls from her military father while acting as an interim nurse for her mother whenever she had a grueling hangover. And let's not forget about the time when she prevented her whole house from becoming a pile of ashes while her mom slept. I'll never begin to comprehend the strength she must possess to have been able to deal with those situations. She may not look like it physically, but Ellie Nash is quite the fighter. That was one of the many things I admired about her. I would give anything to have half the nerve she has. I must have been pretty deep in thought because before I knew it, she was standing right next to me, grabbing my hand and pulling it with all her might.

"Seriously, Craig! I need you out there with me or else I'll look like an idiot." She attempted to get me to budge, but her efforts were fruitless.

"You don't look like an idiot, El," I assured her, holding my ground, "You look like you're having the time of your life and that you don't give a crap about how you look to other people." Her confident air was another thing I loved about her.

"Is this a nonchalant way of telling me that I look ugly?" She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed accusingly.

"No!" I smacked myself on the forehead, "That came out wrong. What I meant to say was…" I paused, searching for the right words. Or at least words that wouldn't seem insulting in any way, "you look dazzling out there." I knew that was something awkward for one friend to say to another, but it was the truth. And after making many stupid mistakes in my lifetime, I've realized that honesty is always the best policy. She blushed and avoided my gaze.

"You didn't need to say that. I was just kidding about being mad at you." She whispered, evidently embarrassed. I lifted her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"Well, I wasn't." The words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them, and even though they were probably the wrong ones to say, they felt so right. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I chuckled. I had always thought it impossible to make her speechless, but apparently it could be done, "Now let's go." I urged. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion, "This sea isn't gonna splash in itself!" She giggled and guided me toward the ocean. And this time, instead of resisting, I let her.

We walked along the water's edge for hours, and by the time the sun was at its peak, my pants were drenched up to my knees. And the condition of her dress wasn't any better. I sighed, absolutely content in the midday warmth with Ellie's hand in mine. However, she suddenly gasped and ran ahead. My heart stopped in fear that there was something dangerous behind us. But when I looked back, I saw nothing. And when I glanced at her once again, I realized that she was only excited about a flock of seagulls waddling in the water a few feet ahead of us. I sighed at her adorable naivety. I heard her laugh as the birds took off, terrified.

She then turned to me, her hair whipping in the strengthened wind and her eyes shining in the sunlight, with an unbroken smile brighter than the ocean beside her.

**Author's Note: **Okay…not as suckish as I thought it would be. So yay! I really wish they showed that movie more often. Even when they have Every Degrassi Ever marathons on TV, they completely skip this movie. But I loved that movie, especially this part on the beach. And "Rescue You" is still one of my favorite songs. Anyway, this story didn't really have much of a point, but I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. Better yet, I hope it's good enough that you feel compelled to review. Because that would make my day! :D


End file.
